Sentimientos
by ASUKA02
Summary: Los tres lo sabían pero ninguno dijo nada, ella podía usar su jutsu médico para sanar pero dejó que Naruto la llevará en brazos. [Viñeta NaruSaku]


N/A: Viñeta NaruSaku, inspirada en la imagen de la portada, créditos a su creador.

Se acerca el cumpleaños de Naruto, tengo que escribir algo sobre eso. :)

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, mío sólo el texto aquí presente.**

 **.**

* * *

— **Sentimientos—**

[Viñeta única]

 **.**

—¿Estás bien Sakura-chan? —le preguntó Naruto agachándose frente a ella.

Estaban cerca de Konoha, acababan de capturar a tres delincuentes peligrosos, aunque no había sido nada complicado para tres ninjas como ellos, pero Sakura había caído mal lastimándose el pie en el proceso.

—¿Te fracturaste o algo?, si es así yo puedo llevarte. —se ofreció preocupado, no le gustaba que ella se hiciera daño.

—Creo que no, pero me duele. —Respondió sentada en el suelo quitándose la sandalia para revisar su pie.

Sai estaba encargándose de atar a los tres delincuentes con unas cadenas de chakra, estaban inconscientes, pero aún así cumplía el protocolo de ponerle las cadenas.

—Entonces no se diga más, yo te llevare. —insistió el rubio.

Iba a levantarla del suelo cuando ella se lo impidió, ¿acaso él había olvidado que ella podía sanarse?

—Espera Naruto.

Sakura sacó su cajita de primeros auxilios y entablillo su tobillo con vendas y un par de pedazos de madera para inmovilizar su pie. Sai al verlos no dijo nada sobre el porqué no usaba su jutsu médico para sanarse por completo, hasta Sai había aprendido cuando debía callar.

—Me adelantare. —dijo el pelinegro.

Sai sacó uno de sus pergaminos y dibujo un dragón enorme, subió sobre el animal a los tres delincuentes y subió él también. Aunque podía llevar a Sakura no dijo nada, Naruto tampoco y Sakura menos.

El pelinegro se marchó volando, ya después le preguntaría a Naruto como le había ido con Sakura, o quizás se lo preguntaba a la propia Sakura, con ella era más fácil de hacer hablar.

—¿Lista?

—Sí.

Naruto se inclinó, pasó un brazo por debajo de las piernas de Sakura y otro en la espalda de la joven, hizo fuerza y la levantó. No pesaba mucho.

Sakura apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Naruto, el rubio se ruborizó levemente y agradeció internamente tener el chaleco de jounin, porque de lo contrario ella podría sentir los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Caminó llevándola como a una princesa, no había nadie en el camino de tierra por el que transitaban, sólo los acompañaba una larga fila de arboles a cada lado y el canto de los pájaros.

Algo estaba comenzando entre ellos y los dos lo sabían, las palabras sobraban, sin embargo él quería pedirle una cita, ya que no se estaba sintiendo rechazado.

—Cuando estemos en la aldea, me iré a comer ramen en el Ichiraku, muero de hambre. —comentó Naruto mientras caminaba.

—Yo también, no he comido nada desde ayer en la noche.

—Je, entonces te acompaño y te invito. —se ofreció rápidamente.

Ella reprimió las ganas de sonreír, tocó con una mano el chaleco de Naruto y levantó la cabeza para verlo, él mantenía la vista fija en el camino, pero sonreía levemente.

" _¿Por qué me hace tanta ilusión pasar tiempo a solas con Naruto?", "¿por qué no sane mi pie yo misma?", "¿es acaso que estoy aceptado sus sentimientos?"._

—¿Sabes?, si pago yo sería una cita —le explicó a sabiendas de que si lo decía ella podía negarse, pero ahora jugaba limpio, no como cuando era pequeño y se transformo en Sasuke para intentar besarla.

—Lo sé.

Las palabras fluían naturales entre ellos, nada era forzado para Sakura, quería hacerlo, quería ver que podía llegar a pasar entre ella y Naruto si le daba una oportunidad.

—¿Y no te importa? —le preguntó él con interés.

—No

Naruto detuvo sus pasos y la miró al rostro, era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca —si tenemos una cita querré otra y otra.

Ella se ruborizó levemente y esquivo la mirada de ninja —sólo camina Naruto, ya sé a lo que me enfrento.

Sanaría su pie antes de llegar a la aldea, la idea de llegar en brazos de Naruto como una ninja débil no le agradaba nada. Naruto emprendió la caminata completamente motivado por lo que le esperaba al llegar a la aldea.


End file.
